Independent Service
Want to supplement your hours? Or maybe you want to network in a particular field/organization? Whatever your reason(s) may be, Independent Service is a great way to answer those questions. Just don't forget your ISC (Independent Service Certification) form, otherwise the work you do outside of your site/network doesn't count (and you want everything to count in the end). Volunteer Programs *'New York Cares' organizes volunteer projects all over New York City.' ''Pluses: They have tons of both one-time and re-occurring projects. It's an easy way to do small projects on weekends to get extra hours. They also have a very manageble website where you can search for projects by Date/Time/Borough/and even subway line. ''Minuses'': You have to attend a volunteer orientation in order to be able to sign-up for projects. Projects fill up quickly so you have to look in advance. They are also sometimes strange about being able to sign independent service forms. But if the team leader won't sign the form, you can request an email verifying that you attended the project. * Project Reach Youth is part of Lutheran and can use volunteers all the time. They are located at 199 14th St in Park Slope. Call 718.768.0778 to find out about volunteering and tutoring. * Reach Out and Read is also part of Lutheran and you can volunteer on the weekends and after your service day ends if your timing works out. Contact the Reach Out and Read AmeriCorps member at 718.630.7175 *One Brick' is similar to New York Cares, except that you don't have to attend an orientation. So it's easier to sign-up for things and it has a nice, easy-to-use calender view of events. *Interested in citizenship or immigration issues? CUNY's 'Citizenship Now! Program' holds fairly regular Saturday events that provide free application assistance to Legal Permanent Residents applying for citizenship. If you're interested in the process it's great, because they train you to help people fill out the application and other related forms. It's also a pretty cushy volunteer experience - they provide coffee, breakfast, lunch ''and cookies. *'Books Through Bars '''was established to address the paucity of educational resources and programming made available to prisoners hoping to use the time of their imprisonment to effect positive change in their lives. As a volunteer, you can help back books that will be sent to prisoners. *'The Gowanus Canal Conservancy works to clean up and develop Brooklyn's Gowanus Canal into a park with full public access. Help plant trees, create floating plant lots and more! *God's Love We Deliver provides nutritious, individually-tailored meals to people who are too sick to shop or cook for themselves. Help with preping food, packing meals, delivering meals and more! *Volunteering with the '''Central Park Conservancy gives you the opportunity to get to know Central Park better. Become a tour guide, help with monthly or yearly events such as the My Dog Loves Central Park Country Fair, or help to maintain Central Park's landscape if you're itching to get your hands dirty.